


Drive

by WaterGoddess



Category: Track (Youtube fandom)
Genre: Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterGoddess/pseuds/WaterGoddess
Summary: Jack just flew in to see Travis and is having trouble sleeping, Travis helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that they are real people, I know that they are not really together, but I'm allowed to fantasize ;)

Jack yawned and settler further into the blankets surrounding him on the couch. He felt warm and heavy, but kept his eyes open to finish watching frozen playing on the television screen. Jack could feel how tired his body was but knew that sleep wasn't going to happen. 'Wouldn't do anything to try anyways' he thought. 'I haven't really slept in weeks'. Elsa was running away from the castle towards the mountains. 

Jack had just flown into LA to visit Travis and film more online boyfriend videos. He had visited a month prior where they decided that they were better off as friends, much to Jack's dismay. 'I guess this is better than nothing'. Travis had gone to bed a few hours ago but Jack wasn't tired. He hasn't been able to sleep in a week week irregardless. 

A light turned on in the kitchen and Jack heard light footsteps coming towards him. He felt a large hand start combing through his hair and leaned into the touch. "Hey Jack attack, ready for bed?" A soft voice from above him caught his attention. Jack looked up to see Travis smiling down at him. Jack smiled, "not yet, Elsa just left Arendale, I've got to at least watch prince hans go dark." Jack turned back to the screen in front of him. Elsa was halfway through let it go, Travis slightly frowned. 

Jack felt the couch dip beside him and looked over to see Travis's eyebrows furrowed. "What," Jack smiled and leaned towards Travis. Travis moved closer to Jack and started gently massaging the back of his neck. "When's the last time you actually slept?" Jack closed his eyes and melted into the hand, not realizing how tense his neck had been. "Mmmm, never stop doing that!" Travis smiled, "Seriously Jack."

Jack was quiet for a moment, enjoying Travis being close, they hadn't let themselves get this close off camera in a while. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Travis looking at him worriedly. Jack smiled "it's hasn't been that long, just a few weeks, I don't need that much sleep Trav." Travis stoped massaging his neck and Jack was disappointed. He felt the older mans hand cup his cheek and run his thumb over the bags under his eye. Travis smirked at Jack "I think your face says something different."

Jack mocked an angry face at Travis, "excuse you, my face is beautiful!"Jack looked for a pillow and lightly hit Travis in the side. Travis laughed and hit Jack back with another pillow. They were quiet for a moment, Elsa slammed the doors behind her ice castle. 

"You've been looking really tired lately" Travis's worried eyes were back on. Jack slightly sighed and turned back to watch prince Hans distributing blankets to Arendale. "I haven't been able to stay asleep, don't know why." Travis's hand returned to Jack's hair and resumed stroking. "Did something happen?"

'No, of course not, I'm not in love with a man who wont be with me, even though he loves me, because he would rather stay friends and not loose the relationship.'  
"No", Jack replied. The hand in his hair felt so good, Jack rested his head on Travis's shoulder and leaned into the touch.

Travis stopped for a brief second before continuing and watched Anna climb through the mountains. 'How is it possible for someone to be so adorable?' He looked down at Jack and thought. Travis would never let himself do anything more, even when all he wanted to do was turn the younger mans head and kiss him softly. But Travis knew that Jack was worth so much more than he could offer. 'Jack deserves more than me', he thought.

'Just make a move already' Jack thought, 'can't you see how much I want you?' How much I love you?'

The men continued to watch the movie, both feeling much more awake and consumed by their thoughts. Anna and Kristoff had reached the trolls, love experts. Jack stared to softy sing along, Travis could feel the faint vibrations coming from his body. "Have you tried NyQuil?"

"Huh?" Jack said, lifting off of Travis's shoulder to look up. Travis chucked, "NyQuil? Have you tried taking any to sleep?"

"Oh, no I haven't," Jack mumbled. 

Travis moved to stand and Jack pulled on his shirt "Nooo, you were comfortable!" Travis smiled and pulled on Jacks hands, "come with me!" Jack moaned and let himself be pulled up by Travis, stumbling forward into his chest. Travis caught him with his hands around the younger mans waist. "See, you need more sleep, you can't even stand." 

'He smells so good' Jack thought as he leaned into Travis. Jack reluctantly moved away from Travis's warm body and stuck out his tongue. Travis took Jacks hand and led him down the hallway to get his wallet. He picked up two jackets and handed one to Jack who put it on and yawned into his hand. Then they went out to the garage and got into Travis's car. The car smelled like vanilla and Jack saw the car freshener dangling from the rear view mirror. Travis pulled out of the garage and made his way down the road. 

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back against the seat, "Where are we going?" Jack said. Travis was quiet for a moment, " I just told you", Travis had that worried look in his eyes again. Jack looked sheepish, 'maybe I do need more sleep'. Travis looked back over at Jack, "wherever the nearest drugstore is." Then he started talking to Jack about the newest video idea he had for their 'boyfriend channel'. 

Jack nodded and looked out at the road in front of him. After a few minutes he began to notice his eyes closing shut, 'whoa, I can barely keep my eyes open'. The roads were empty at 3am and Travis had turned the heat on. 'It's really warm in here, 'Jack thought as he tried to stay awake, he was loosing the battle quickly. Something about being in a car was making him drift off to sleep. 

Travis noticed that Jack was unusually quiet, he looked over and saw him trying to stay awake in the passenger seat. Travis stopped talking and looked back at the empty road in front of him. He saw the drugstore on the next street and looked back at Jack who was barely conscious. Travis passed the drugstore and continued down the road. When he saw a long open road ahead of him, Travis used his right hand to pet through Jacks hair, "go to sleep Jack," he whispered softly. Jack murmured something before he let himself fall asleep in the car. 

When Travis noticed Jack was finally out, he smiled slightly and drove around for about twenty minutes to make sure that Jack was deeply asleep before turning back towards the house. Travis pulled his car into the driveway as gently as possible and quietly turned off the car. He turned towards the passenger seat and unbuckled Jacks seatbelt, trying to move the younger man as little as possible. 

Travis got out of the car and went to open the door to the house before coming back and opening up his passenger seat door. Sliding his hands under his knees and back, Travis slowly lifted up the younger man into his arms. Jack murmured something under his breath and tried to move closer into Travis's chest. Travis stopped moving for a moment and looked down at the man in his arms. 

"Love you Jack," he whispered, and leaned down to kiss his forehead. Jack remained still and Travis made his way into his bedroom. Once they were inside, Travis laid Jack on his bed and took his shoes off. Travis removed his coat and shoes and turned out the lights before climbing into the bed. He looked over at Jack before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

\------------

The next morning Travis woke to a warm body pressed against his chest and a hand running over his shoulder. He could hear someone softly speaking to him but was too tired to open his eyes. 

"Don't think I've slept so well in weeks, seriously. But you still made me miss the end of frozen. I didn't even get to sing along."

There was a pause.

"I don't understand why you keep hiding this." 

Jack was quiet for a moment and Travis could feel his own heart beat speeding up. "Why won't you just admit that you love me? I don't know how much longer I can keep pretending that I don't want to jump on you. I would bottom so hard for you." Jack chuckled. "I love you too Travis." 

Travis fell back asleep feeling much warmer than before.

\--------

The next time Travis opened his eyes the room was bright. He looked over and saw that the clock said 1:13pm. Travis looked down and saw Jack asleep, curled against his chest and looking much less tired than he did in the early morning hours. Travis hugged Jack closer to him and took a deep breath in. He nuzzled his chin against the soft brunette hair. Their legs were tangled together and it was the best sleep Travis had gotten in a while.

Jack started to shift and yawned against Travis's chest, he mumbled something inaudible to Travis and scooted as close as possible to the man. After a while, the two men realized that they were both awake. Neither wanted to be the first to speak. 

"I guess Nyquill wasn't required."

"Guess not... Is your hand on my ass"

"Yup"

"You going to do anything with it?"

Travis was quiet for a moment and then he smiled.

"Yeah, I think I will" he leaned down to kiss Jack on the lips and the two met for the first time off camera.

Jack smiled.


End file.
